


Пары

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Arthur
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Пары<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, флафф, модерн АУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Мерлин считал, что встречаться с оборотнями бесполезно, раз они в любой момент могут встретить свою пару и ради неё, не задумываясь, оставить того, с кем были прежде.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Артур-оборотень</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пары

То, что Артур Пендрагон — оборотень, ни для кого не было секретом. Как и то, что у оборотней были пары, — люди (или такие же оборотни), встретив которых они буквально обретали смысл жизни. Многие (в том числе и половина девчонок в школе Мерлина) мечтали стать парой оборотня, поэтому всеми силами пытались заманить тех на свидание и влюбить в себя, надеясь, что оборотень разглядит в них пару, если уж не заметил этого сразу.  
Мерлин же считал, что встречаться с оборотнями бесполезно, — раз они в любой момент могут встретить свою пару и ради неё, не задумываясь, оставить того, с кем были прежде. Во многом и поэтому Мерлина так угнетало это чувство, мгновенно пропитавшее каждую частичку всего его существа, как только он увидел Артура Пендрагона. Артур был бесподобен во всем: непростительно хорош собой, умен, вежлив, вёл здоровый образ жизни, помогал тем, кто в этом нуждался, будь то одноклассник, переходящая через дорогу старушка или потерявшийся ребёнок. В Артуре решительно не было ни одной отрицательной черты (кроме, разве что, того, что он так во всём хорош), и это ещё больше выводило из себя. Мерлин понимал, что тот в жизни не обратил бы на него внимания в том смысле, в котором хотелось бы Мерлину (хотя он не спешил этого признавать), поэтому, когда тот в первый день подошел поздороваться с ним, рявкнул, что знать его не хочет и ещё что-то в том же духе. Уилл, сидевший рядом, огромными глазами уставился на него и тут же попытался как-то спасти ситуацию, начав придумывать, что Мерлин сегодня не выспался и обычно совсем не такой, но Мерлин только схватил свой рюкзак и понёсся прочь, так и не подняв взгляда на Артура. Не хватало ещё увязнуть в дружбе, которая даже при всём желании никогда не стала бы чем-то большим.

После этого Артур больше ни разу не подходил к нему по собственной инициативе, а если это было нужно для занятий, то старался взаимодействовать с Мерлином по минимуму, явно не горя желанием снова вызывать его необоснованный гнев. Уилл несколько раз пытался выяснить, чем вызвана реакция Мерлина, но тот отоваривался, как только мог: он меня раздражает, а почему он должен мне нравиться, даже если он нравится всем (даже Уиллу!), и что он вообще забыл в нашей глуши, он же заносчивый городской парень! Заносчивым Артур не был, но Мерлина это вовсе не волновало. Он продолжал или игнорировать Артура, или возмущаться всем, что бы тот ни делал, а уж если речь среди друзей заходила о парах, то это раздражало ещё больше.  
Говорили, что, даже не обладая усиленными чувствами, люди тоже ощущают необъяснимое притяжение, когда встречают своего оборотня-пару. Что не могут даже и думать о том, чтобы ему отказать, ведь он дополняет их во всех смыслах. Об этом и рассказывала им миссис Сандерс на очередном уроке, который изначально был посвящен… Мерлин уже даже не помнил чему. Нет, подобные темы были важны, Мерлин не отрицал, но конкретно с этой у него были личные счеты. Хоть Артур за проведённые в их школе полгода и не был замечен ни с одной девчонкой (или парнем, если уж на то пошло), его возможная встреча с парой не давала Мерлину покоя. И он уж никак не ожидал, что Артур вскочит со своего места и выкрикнет:  
— Это полный бред! Мифы и сказки! Человек вовсе не обязательно чувствует то же, что и оборотень, он запросто может ему отказать, даже и глазом не моргнув!  
Выпалив это, он на мгновение замер, словно только теперь осознав, что произошло, и, стиснув челюсти, сел на место, еле слышно извинившись. В классе повисла мёртвая тишина — все, выпучив глаза, смотрели на Артура, умирая от необходимости в недоумении переглянуться друг с другом, но не решаясь.  
Миссис Сандерс, прерванная внезапным выпадом Артура, замолчала и несколько раз удивлённо моргнула. Затем окинула класс невозмутимым взглядом и как нельзя кстати вспомнила, что вообще-то речь шла совсем о другом и продолжила урок, но Мерлин, как и многие остальные, никак не мог выкинуть слова Артура из головы. Неужели Артур уже встретил свою пару? И она его отвергла?? Разве можно было отвергнуть Артура, самого лучшего, доброго и замечательного из людей? И каково же было тогда ему?.. Очевидно, обеспокоилась его состоянием и казавшаяся поначалу безучастной миссис Сандерс, потому что попросила остаться после урока, чтобы поговорить. Но, как бы Мерлину ни хотелось узнать, что ей расскажет Артур, он не мог остаться или подслушивать под дверью, а потому со всеми своими тяжелыми мыслями отправился на следующий урок.

После этого инцидента ничего не изменилось. Артур продолжал быть таким же милым, как и всегда, обнадёженные девчонки увивались за ним такими же, а то и более внушительными стайками, а Мерлин продолжать его избегать, упрямо отрицая свои чувства к нему, которые только усилились после открывшегося факта (скорее возможности, но Мерлин был практически уверен) об отказе его пары. Разве что, возможно, теперь, позволяя себе иногда проследить за Артуром взглядом, Мерлин раздумывал, было ли тому грустно, а если тот и правда казался грустным, — было ли это из-за его пары или просто потому, что он, например, не выспался? А если он не выспался, то не из-за того ли, что… Множество однообразных мыслей крутилось в голове Мерлина, не останавливаясь, кажется, ни на минуту. Иногда он спрашивал себя, изменится ли это через пару месяцев, когда он окончит школу и уедет в университет? Мерлин планировал учиться в Мерсии, а Артур наверняка собирался вернуться в Камелот — в столице было явно больше возможностей.  
Тем больше было удивление Мерлина, когда оказалось, что Артур тоже поедет учиться в Мерсию. Насколько Мерлин знал, он не был большим фанатом гуманитарных наук, хотя и отлично успевал по всем предметам, поэтому такой выбор был более чем удивителен. Оставшиеся недели до выпускного Мерлин провел в терзаниях, стоит ли попытаться наладить общение с Артуром, раз они оба окажутся в одном университете в небольшом городке, где, скорее всего, как и в Эалдоре, все друг друга знают. Мерлин очень переживал, что, оказавшись в совершенно новом окружении, не сможет найти друзей и ближайшие несколько лет будет в одиночестве есть свой сэндвич вдали ото всех, как это было, пока в его школу не перешел Уилл и не познакомил, с кем только мог. Но подойти к Артуру было выше его сил.  
Даже на выпуском, где все пили и братались со всеми подряд, Мерлин ни разу не оказался в непосредственной близости Артура, а, пару раз поймав на себе его абсолютно трезвый, в отличие от всех остальных, взгляд (оборотни ведь не пьянеют), только отвернулся, невольно продолжая свою линию поведения, выстроившуюся за прошедший год.

Оказавшись в Мерсии, Мерлин в первую же неделю каким-то образом умудрился подружиться с Гвейном (впрочем, как он подумал потом, не поладить в Гвейном было бы очень трудно), который, в свою очередь, чуть ли не за один день успел подружиться со всеми вокруг. В том числе и с Артуром. И хоть Мерлин и не мог (да и не стал бы) запретить Гвейну общаться с Артуром, он очень расплывчато объяснил, что они вместе учились в школе и «не очень ладят». Более подробного объяснения Гвейну не потребовалось, и он просто не стал пытаться их подружить, хотя время от времени они все равно оказывались в одной компании — Мерлину никуда было не скрыться от вездесущего Артура Пендрагона.  
А как-то раз, знатно напившись с Гвейном по поводу пятницы, Мерлин рассказал ему про пару Артура.  
— Это, должно быть, очень дерьмово, — со знанием дела ответил тот. — Не могу себе представить, каково Лансу было бы без Гвен.  
С этой парочкой Мерлин, благодаря Гвейну, познакомился уже в первую свою неделю в Мерсии, и они действительно были неразлучны. Нельзя было не отметить и то, что Артур с ними общался не очень охотно, и его можно было понять.  
— Может, — пьяно предположил Мерлин, — он и уехал из Камелота, потому что не мог находиться рядом с парой, отвергшей его?  
— Возможно… — Гвейн на минуту задумался. — Но мне трудно себе представить, что Ланс бы уехал, даже если бы Гвен не захотела быть с ним.  
Да, это и правда не поддавалось оборотневой логике, но Мерлин уже не знал, что и думать.

До тех пор, пока одним дождливым воскресным утром не проснулся ни свет, ни заря и, тихонько спустившись в общую гостиную их общежития, не услышал разговор, происходивший, очевидно, на крыльце.  
— Артур, ты не можешь и дальше так жить… — устало проговорил незнакомый мужской голос.  
— Отец, — явно сквозь зубы процедил Артур, — до этого жил — и дальше смогу. Не надо сейчас устраивать из этого драму, от этого ничего не изменится.  
— Но оборотень не может жить без своей пары, если уже встретил её, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся ответил его отец, недоумевая, как Артур может быть так упрям.  
Поняв, о чем идёт речь, Мерлин буквально уронил челюсть на пол и накрыл рот рукой, хотя и не собирался издавать ни звука. Нельзя было подслушивать такой разговор, но уйти сейчас было совершенно нереально.  
— Поэтому я и здесь, — раздраженно проговорил Артур. — И у меня всё в порядке, хватит этого беспокойства.  
— Артур… — снова начал мистер Пендрагон, но тот перебил его.  
— Отец. Хватит. Прошу.  
Мерлин так и стоял на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, пока не открылась дверь и перед ним не предстал Артур, одетый в мягкую красную толстовку и серые пижамные штаны — разговор с отцом явно не был запланированным. Встретившись с ним взглядом и увидев расширившиеся в испуге глаза, Мерлин сделал единственное, что пришло в голову: молча отвернулся и потянулся к кулеру с водой, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Артур ещё пару секунд постоял на пороге, а затем, тоже не говоря ни слова, ринулся к лестнице, и Мерлин остался один.

— Значит, я бы прав, — сказал Гвейн, с которым Мерлин не мог не поделиться произошедшим, подливая ему в стакан виски, — он уехал не от пары, а к паре.  
Мерлин помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать жужжащие в голове мысли. Или это уже был эффект от алкоголя?  
— Но я не понимаю… — начал он, но так и не смог закончить предложение. Не понимал он слишком многого.  
Пара Артура сейчас была в Мерсии? Но кто это был? Кто-то из Камелота? Но зачем тогда Артур уехал в Эалдор перед последним классом школы? Кто-то из Эалдора? Но зачем Артур вообще приехал в Эалдор, прежде чем встретить свою пару? В этом не было никакого смысла, кусочки головоломки всё никак не складывались воедино.  
— Может… — протянул он. — Может, ты поговоришь с ним? — Гвейн вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Ты для всех свой парень и, как ни странно, зная твой нрав, не разбалтываешь никому чужие секреты. Может, он поделится с тобой своими переживаниями?  
Теперь Гвейн нахмурился.  
— Тебе так хочется сплетен о чужой личной жизни?  
— Что? — Мерлин так и завис с открытым ртом. — Нет! Я имею в виду… Ему, наверное, плохо, — дёрнул плечом он.  
Всё ещё трудно было признавать, что Мерлину и самому плохо оттого, что плохо Артуру, но ведь мог же он попытаться ненавязчиво ему помочь? Например, заслав Гвейна для разговора по душам. Тот умел (за скромную, по его меркам, плату) бадяжить настойку из волчьей травы, от которой пьянели даже оборотни, — возможно, это помогло бы Артуру расслабиться и излить душу…  
— То есть, — подозрительно прищурился Гвейн и ткнул в него пальцем, чуть-чуть промахнувшись мимо плеча и попав в воздух, — ты проявляешь беспокойство об Артуре?  
Мерлин пожал плечами, не подтверждая, но и не отрицая его предположение. Однако Гвейну, по-видимому, это было и не нужно.  
— С чего бы это? Вы же вроде «не ладите». — Он кривовато показал в воздухе кавычки.  
— Ну я же не полный козёл, — насупился Мерлин. — И мне его жалко.  
Если Гвейн и не поверил его объяснению, то ничего не сказал.

Как ничего не сказал и Артур, когда Гвейн подвалил к нему с волчьей настойкой и нелепым «Ты чего такая грустная?». Спрашивать напрямую было нельзя, ведь тогда стало бы ясно, что это Мерлин растрепал Гвейну такие личные вещи, но никакие наводящие вопросы («У тебя что, скоро «эти дни»? Да я о полнолунии, о полнолунии!») не помогали вытянуть из Артура хоть что-либо. Он благодарил за беспокойство, но то и дело отмахивался, говоря, что у него всё в порядке, а «эти дни» не так уж сильно влияют на него, чтобы это было заметно невооруженным глазом.  
— Это бесполезно, — заключил в итоге Гвейн, заваливаясь к Мерлину на кровать, даже не разувшись. — Надо попросить Ланса, может, в этом будет больше смысла.  
— Нет, — отрезал Мерлин. — Мы не будем рассказывать о секретах Артура кому-то ещё.  
Гвейн удивлённо посмотрел на него, но спорить не стал. Наверное, потому что это было правильно, ведь, расскажи они Лансу, тот, вне всяких сомнений, рассказал бы Гвен. А Гвен — девушка, а девушки вообще любят посплетничать. Так секрет Артура стал бы достоянием всего кампуса, а то и всего города, а это было совершенно ни к чему.

Но Мерлин не мог не переживать за Артура. Хотелось найти отвергшую его пару и врезать ей. Даже если это девушка (что, скорее всего, так и было). Пришлось неохотно начать признавать, что чувства к Артуру есть и никуда не собираются уходить. А ещё, возможно, было глупо так грубо отвечать ему в тот самый первый день их знакомства. И продолжать гнуть свою линию до сих пор, ни разу даже не попробовав извиниться. Возможно, теперь это уже не имело никакого значения, и Артур не стал бы его даже слушать, но… Может, для собственного успокоения всё же стоило хотя бы попытаться подойти к нему?  
Но попытка Мерлина закончилась полным провалом. На секунду он даже подумал, что ненавидит Артура, пока не вспомнил, что сам же и стал причиной подобной его реакции на себя. Мерлин подошел к нему во время перерыва, когда Артур что-то сосредоточенно повторял по тетради, но не успел даже открыть рот, как тот, не поднимая глаз (ну конечно, волчье чутье, ему и не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, кто подошел!), отрезал:  
— Отвали.  
Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Артур повел себя как задница, которой Мерлин всегда (безосновательно) его считал.  
— Ну и пошел ты, придурок, — тут же ощетинился Мерлин.  
Прежде чем отвернуться, он успел заметить, как Артур нахмурился, плотно сжав губы, — наверное, сдерживал себя, чтобы не вырвать зубами ему горло. Спасибо современным оборотням, они были такими цивилизованными. 

— От него пахнет… тоской, — заметил Ланс через несколько дней. Они сидели в столовой, где до этого был и Артур, только что вышедший из зоны слышимости.  
Артур и правда выглядел как никогда уставшим, совсем не улыбался и почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Мерлину и хотелось бы списать всё на напряженную учебу, но Ланс только что подтвердил несостоятельность этого варианта. И теперь, повернувшись к Мерлину, вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— От тебя, кстати, тоже. Иногда. Например, сейчас, когда я сказал про Артура.  
Мерлин изо всех сил постарался не дать своему сердцу пропустить удар или ещё что-нибудь с таком духе, но, скорее всего, ему ничего не удалось. Ланс моргнул и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал. Однако его мысль озвучила Гвен:  
— Интересно… — задумчиво произнесла она.  
— Ничего интересного, — попытался возмутиться Мерлин, — мне просто его жалко.  
«Говори себе это почаще и, может, сам в это поверишь», — он еле сдержался, чтобы не ответить это самому себе вслух. Вряд ли это можно было назвать жалостью — скорее всепоглощающим сочувствием. Такой эмпатии Мерлин не испытывал ещё никогда.

Может быть, эта эмпатия и привела его вновь к Артуру во время его очередного незапланированного разговора с отцом. На этот раз было уже поздно, Мерлин возвращался из библиотеки и как раз подходил к ограде небольшого скверика, находившегося неподалеку от их общежития. Услышав громкий голос Артура, он тут же замер на месте. А вот Артур и его отец в пылу разговора, по всей видимости, его приближения не услышали, потому что спорить не перестали.  
— Сколько можно об этом говорить! — восклицал Артур. — Ничего уже не изменить, всё так, как есть, и я буду с этим жить! Я не нужен ему и не буду навязываться!  
— Возможно, он вовсе не собирался тебя отвергать, Артур, — ответил мистер Пендрагон, — вы могли неправильно друг друга понять…  
Он говорил что-то ещё, но в голове Мерлина била тысяча набатов. Он? ОН?! Пара Артура — парень?? Наверное, Артур тоже что-то отвечал, но Мерлин пропустил часть разговора, поэтому следующим, что он услышал, были слова мистера Пендрагона:  
— Ты не можешь продолжать мучить себя из-за какого-то глупого школьного недопонимания. Он может даже не догадываться, что он твоя пара! Ты должен поговорить с ним…  
— Мне не нужна его жалость! Если бы он что-то чувствовал, это было бы понятно!  
— Если ты не поговоришь с ним, это сделаю я.  
— Ты не посмеешь…  
Ответ Артура прервал какой-то грохот — Мерлин даже не сразу понял, что это он каким-то образом рухнул на землю и, попытавшись хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться, повалил с собой мусорный бачок. Может, последней каплей стало то, что отец Артура собирался поговорить с его парой, и всё могло вот-вот встать на свои места, а может, то, что этого человека Артур знал со школы… и приехал в Мерсию за ним… и…  
— Мерлин? — Оба оборотня за какие-то пару секунд оказались прямо перед ним.  
Мерлин шокировано уставился на них, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть какие-то слова.  
— Что произошло? Ты в порядке? — Артур казался взволнованным. Он опустился перед ним на корточки и уже потянулся к нему, но в нерешительности замер, так и не коснувшись.  
— Я… Да… Я… оступился, — пролепетал Мерлин, надеясь, что его не поймают на лжи. В конце концов, возможно, он и правда оступился, он же даже не знал, что только что произошло.  
— Можешь встать? — серьёзно спросил Артур, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Мерлин на мгновение завис.  
— А, да, — кивнул он, кое-как вставая на ноги. Артур так и не помог ему подняться, хотя всё время был начеку, чтобы, если что, поймать.  
— Я прошу прощения, — вдруг произнёс мистер Пендрагон, — но мне пора идти. Артур, будь добр, убедись, что молодой человек ничего себе не сломал и благополучно доберётся до дома.  
— Конечно… — обреченно проговорил Артур, уставившись себе под ноги.  
Мистер Пендрагон слегка улыбнулся всё такому же ошалелому Мерлину и кивнул на прощание, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, оставив их одних.  
— Я в порядке, правда, — выдавил из себя Мерлин, — тебе вовсе не нужно со мной идти.  
— Я всё равно собирался возвращаться, — не глядя на него, ответил Артур. Он одним движением поставил упавшую мусорку на место и махнул рукой в сторону общежития.  
Спустя минуту напряженного молчания Артур устало спросил:  
— Ну и сколько ты слышал?  
— Я не… — начал было Мерлин, но отрицать очевидное было бессмысленно. Однако от услышанного ничего не становилось понятнее. Вопросов наоборот появилось только больше, и в голове Мерлина уже не хватало на них места. — Слушай, это меня не касается, и я не…  
— Тебя не касается? — вдруг прогремел голос Артура. Он резко остановился и встал перед Мерлином, не давая пройти. — Неужели ты до сих пор ничего не понял??  
Да, с пониманием ситуации у Мерлина были проблемы, но разве это повод так орать? Он уже хотел так и ответить, но Артура явно прорвало и он собирался выплеснуть всё накипевшее на Мерлина.  
— Пары-шпары, истинная любовь, полная хрень! Потому что в жизни всё получается знаешь как? Я тебе расскажу, чтоб ты знал! В жизни ты шестнадцать лет слоняешься, не находя себе места, потом наконец уговариваешь отца отвезти тебя… да буквально туда, куда ведёт тебя чутье — и оказываешься в каком-то крохотном городке с одной единственной школой, где учится твоя пара. И ты переезжаешь туда, хотя бросать свою школу за год до выпуска нет совершенно никакого смысла, но ты не можешь больше жить в другом городе, ведь ты теперь знаешь, где твоя пара. И ты приходишь в первый школьный день, весь сам не свой от нервов, не спав ночь и с четырех утра промаявшись перед зеркалом, — уложить волосы как-нибудь или оставить, как есть? — собираешься с силами, подходишь к нему… А он тебя даже знать не хочет! Посылает нахрен, даже шанса тебе не дав! Что я не так сделал, Мерлин?!  
Мерлин почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он начнёт рыдать. От осознания того, что это он причинил Артуру столько страданий, ему было физически плохо, и он не представлял, как теперь всё исправить.  
— Мерлин?  
Кажется, по его щекам всё же потекли слёзы, если судить по внезапно испуганному выражению лица Артура.  
— Мерлин, прости, я не хотел на тебя кричать. — Артур снова потянулся к нему, но снова остановился на полпути.  
И Мерлин не выдержал — вцепился в куртку на его плечах обеими руками, уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, рыдая и пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь.  
— Это ты… прости… Ты ничего, ничего не сделал не так. Это я дурак.  
Он прикусил губу, не зная, что сказать, чтобы Артур понял. Поверил, что ему не всё равно — и не было всё это время, пусть он и пытался доказать всем вокруг и себе самому обратное!  
— Всё хорошо. — Артур наконец осторожно обнял его, слово готовый в любой момент отпустить, и от этого стало ещё больнее.  
— Нет, не хорошо, — помотал головой Мерлин, наверное, размазывая слёзы по его футболке. — Я тоже почувствовал это, понимаешь?  
Он поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с удивлённым глазами Артура, который просто не верил своим ушам.  
— Я и подумать не мог, что ты даже посмотришь в мою сторону. Кто я такой? А ты… Это была защитная реакция. И мне так жаль…  
Собственные слова казались Мерлину жалкими оправданиями, но, возможно, он недооценивал силу связи, непременно устанавливающейся между оборотнем и его парой. Потому что Артур сказал:  
— Всё будет хорошо, Мерлин. Я никогда не мог злиться на тебя.  
Сквозь свои возобновившиеся с новой силой рыдания Мерлин не сразу понял, что Артур теперь крепко обнимает его, поглаживая по спине и легонько целуя в ухо, и не мог разобрать ни единого успокаивающего слова, произносимого им, но он знал, что рядом с Артуром теперь всё наконец будет как надо. Он наконец мог не скрывать свои чувства ни от себя, ни от Артура, ни от всего окружающего мира.


End file.
